Oogie Boogie's Song
"Oogie Boogie's Song" is a song sung by Oogie Boogie in Disney's 1993 stop-motion animated film The Nightmare Before Christmas. It features Oogie Boogie torturing and gloating to his new captive, Santa Claus. The song was performed by Oogie Boogie and Santa Claus' voice actors, Ken Page and Ed Ivory, respectively, with a chorus doing some backing vocals. Lyrics Film = Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared! So you're the one everybody's talkin' about! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes You're jokin' me, you gotta be This can't be the right guy. He's ancient, he's ugly I don't know which is worse I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughing first. When Mr. Oogie Boogie says There's trouble close at hand You'd better pay attention now 'Cause I'm the Boogie Man. And if you aren't shakin' There's something very wrong 'Cause this may be the last time You hear the Boogie Song Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh I'm/he's the Oogie Boogie Man Release me now or you must face The dire consequences The children are expecting me So please, come to your senses You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears Would someone shut this fella up? I'm drownin' in my tears. It's funny, I'm laughing You really are too much And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff what are you going to do? going to do the best I can Oh, the sound of rollin' dice To me is music in the air 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess When lives are on the line Not mine, of course but yours, old boy Now that'd be just fine. Release me fast or you'll have to answer for this heinous act! Oh brother, you're somethin' You put me in a spin You aren't comprehending The position that you're in It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie And you ain't goin' nowhere! |-| Soundtrack = Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared! So you're the one everybody's talkin' about! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes You're jokin' me, you gotta be This can't be the right guy. He's ancient, he's ugly I don't know which is worse I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughing first. When Mr. Oogie Boogie says There's trouble close at hand You'd better pay attention now 'Cause I'm the Boogie Man. And if you aren't shakin' There's something very wrong 'Cause this may be the last time You hear the Boogie Song Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh I'm/he's the Oogie Boogie Man Well if I'm feelin' antsy And there's nothin' much to do I might just cook a special batch Of snake and spider stew. And don't ya know the one thing That would make it work so nice? A roly-poly Sandy Claws To add a little spice. Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh Oh, yeah I'm/he's the Oogie Boogie Man Release me now or you must face The dire consequences The children are expecting me So please, come to your senses You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears Would someone shut this fella up? I'm drownin' in my tears. It's funny, I'm laughing You really are too much And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff what are you going to do? going to do the best I can Ha! Yeah! Oh, the sound of rollin' dice To me is music in the air 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess When lives are on the line Not mine, of course but yours, old boy Now that'd be just fine. Release me fast or you'll have to answer for this heinous act! Oh brother, you're somethin' You put me in a spin You aren't comprehending The position that you're in It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie And you ain't goin' nowhere! |-| Oogie's Revenge = Well, well, well! Jack, the Pumpkin King! Finally made, huh? Oh, I've been waiting! So how do you like My Oogie-Town? Ha, ha, ha, ha! It's over! It's over! This time you've gone too far! It's over, I'm serious! Just who do you think you are? Just because you fooled the town Doesn't make you king! You'd better give up, surrender now! I'm fixin' everything! That's what you think, hah! But you couldn't be more wrong! And this will be the last time You hear the Boogie song! Ohhh! Ohhh! Oh ohhh! Ohhh! Whoa oh! Ohhh! I'm the Oogie Boogie Man! I see you're pretty proud of All your booby trapping schemes! But I can say you'll rule this town Only in your dreams! Heh, that's funny Jack, it was a dream! But now it's coming true! 'Cause even my mere shadow knows Your days as king are through! Whoa oh! Whoa oh! Oh ohhh! Whoa oh! Whoa oh! Whoa oh! I'm the Pumpkin King! Other Appearances *The version on the film's soundtrack is extended to include a deleted verse and instrumental break. *The song was covered by both Rodrigo y Gabriella and Tiger Army for the albums Nightmare Revisited and The Jack 2 Pack (The Nightmare Before Christmas). *The soundtrack version of the song was included on the albums Mickey's Monster Bash, The Jack 2 Pack (The Nightmare Before Christmas), and Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs. *The song is featured in the Hocus Pocus Villains Spectacular stage show at Disney Parks during Halloween. *The song is remixed and performed during the HalloWishes firework show in Disney Parks. *Ken Page performed the song live at the Hollywood Bowl on Halloween 2015. *The song was included in the Disney Villains Medley performed by Jonathan Freeman (the voice of Jafar from Disney's Aladdin). *Another version (sung by Oogie and Jack this time) was featured in the videogame The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, this time being called simply "Oogie's Song". The song's melody was used for two more songs in the game "Casino Clash" and "A Filthy Finale". Gallery Images Oogie-Boogie-Nightmare-Backlit.jpg OhMahGod.gif Oogie-Boogie-Nightmare-Maggot-Mouth.jpg hereweseethesantaspecimin.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-579.jpg Oogie-Boogie-Nightmare-Spider-Head.jpg wheresmymoneysanta.jpg 10031027_2.jpg Oogie-Boogie-Nightmare-Song.jpg 20-of-the-best-animated-disney-villain-songs-6.jpg e77501dd402e4c1b63c0a45e72192922.1000x598x1.jpg Oogie_Boogie's_Lair.jpg The-Nightmare-before-Christmas-Oogie-Boogie.jpg Nightmare-before-christmas-Oogie-and-Santa.jpg Videos Official The Nightmare Before Christmas - Oogie Boogie's Song HQ|Film Oogie Boogie's Song|Soundtrack (Full) Oogie Boogie's Song - Rodrigo y Gabriela HQ|Rodrigo y Gabriela Nightmare Revisited Oogie Boogie's Song (Tiger Army)|Tiger Army Oogie Boogie's Song by Ken Page (Nightmare Before Christmas Live @ The Hollywood Bowl 10-31-2015)|Hollywood Bowl 2015 Hocus Pocus Oogie Boogie's song|Hocus Pocus Villains Spectacular 2016 Oogie's Revenge - Oogie's Song (w Lyrics)|''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge'' Covers Eddie Cooper - "Oogie Boogie Song" (Broadway Villains Party)|Eddie Cooper Oogie Boogie song by Broadway Genie at D23 Expo 2015 Disney Legends|James Monroe Iglehart Oogie Boogie Song cover *Nightmare Before Christmas*|Jordan Sweeto Oogie Boogie's Song-0|Piano Dreamers Oogie Boogie's Song-1|Vitamin String Quartet Oogie Boogie's Song - Baby Lullaby Music, by Baby Rockstar (From "The Nightmare Before Christmas")|Baby Rockstar NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS - Oogie Boogie's Song - (METAL cover version)|Jonathan Young feat. Lee Albrecht Oogie Boogie's Song-2|Mutant Mastermind THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS REMIX ▶ Oogie Boogie (Remix)|Kyle Allen OOGIE BOOGIE'S SONG The Nightmare Before Christmas VoicePlay A Cappella Cover|VoicePlay Oogie Boogie's Song-3|Twinkle Twinkle Little Rock Star The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie Boogie's Song|Geek Music Oogie Boogie's Song (From "Nightmare Before Christmas")| Melody the Music Box Oogie Boogie's Song-1571568197|8-Bit Misfits Oogie Boogie's Song (Featured in The Nightmare before Christmas)| Thematic Pianos The Oogie Boogie Song|The Zappa Early Renaissance Orchestra Trivia *Oogie's line "I'm going to do the best I can" is a reference to the Betty Boop cartoon , inspired in the song of the same name. It is said by the Old Man himself during the cartoon's version of the song "You Gotta Ho-De-Ho (To Get Along with Me)". Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Duets Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Disney Songs Category:Video Game Songs